Hope
by axyamiishii
Summary: Everybody thought she was just a Emo Kid that needed serious help. Who knew that she was actually hurting on the inside. A KairixSora story. T-M for Adult Themes. Many other pairings. Drama-Romance-Tragedy-Humour-Hurt/Comfort  UPDATE TO HOPE
1. Life Just Isn't The Same Without You

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Hey Guys.. This Is My first story and I am so excited to write it. Hopefully people will read it =3 **

**Roxas: Nobody cares..**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Who Asked you and what are you doing here?**

**Roxas: Axel said you stole the Sea-salt Ice cream.**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: I don't steal Ice-cream. JUST Sugar cookies!**

**Roxas: Really? Uhh..Okay. My bad *starts walking away***

**Ilikesugarcookiies: *grabs Roxas by the collar* Whoa Whoa WHOA! Where do you think your going MR?**

**Roxas: Um...Home?**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: NOPE. Your going to be my Little helper and do the disclaimer *grins***

**Roxas: HEY. I'm not 'little' and I don't 'help' People *shoves ilikesugarcookiies off him***

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Yes you are and Yes you do now SAY IT!**

**Roxas: NO!**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Ill give you Ice-Cream..**

**Roxas: OKAY!.. DISCLAIMER: Ilikesugarcookiies Does NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. But she does own John and Glenda...Now where's my Ice cream?**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Ill give it to you if you agree to be my little helper..**

**Roxas: Fine! **

**Ilikesugarcookiies: *gives Roxas ice cream* Now lets get on with the story =D**

Broken Sounds, Broken Hearts, Broken Souls

Chapter 1: Isn't the same without you..

X..Ilikesugarcookiies..X

**Flashback:**

_'Even if you can't see me, ill always be watching you'_

_"But Mom, I can see you know, and I know your watching me. Hehe"_

_'Even on stage you're as cheeky as ever. Now, are you ready to sing with me?'_

_"REALLY? I can really sing with you? On stage? Thanks Mom, you're the greatest!"_

_Kairi and her mom walked on stage._

_The eight year old looked at the crowd in awe as she walked on stage, still excited that she was actually going to sing on stage, live, with her famous mother, in front of millions of people._

_'Okay! My next song is going to be my love is a stapler, which will be performed by me and my daughter Kairi'_

_The crowd clapped and cheered as the song started to play…_

**End of Flashback:**

"Life just isn't the same without you all any more. I wish I could see all your face's again", A little tear trailed down Kairi's cheek as she held a picture of her old family tightly against her chest. She looked at her clock to see that it was already 8:05. She was supposed to be in school five minutes ago. Not like her parents cared.

"Well I should stop moping around and get to school befor-" "KAIRI! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

Kairi picked herself of her bed and slowly walked towards her closet to find some clothes. Ever since the terrible incident, she would always cover up the beautiful figure and hair she had, and replace it by wearing black clothes, black accessories and pack her hair up in a side ponytail which would result to everybody on the island call her a Lonely Emo Kid. The 15 year old picked out some black skinny jeans, a hot pink top saying "useless bitch" in Black that her parents got her, and a black baggy hoodie that covered up a large bruise on her neck. Her high tops were black with pink lines going through it. She placed her black and pink accessories on her arms, picked up her black 'just do it' bag and headed for her bedroom door .

As soon as Kairi got to the bottom of the stairs, her eyes met with her step parents glaring stare. The stares were sending shivers down her spine. She was just about to walk past them when her step-father grabbed her arm and pulled her up close to him. His face just inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"You woke up late again, didn't you?" Her step-father hissed in a very low tone.

"Yes John. I'm really sorry. I won't do it again" Kairi lied. She shifted her eyes to her feet.

"Well you better not because if you even THINK about doing it again..." Glenda, Kairi's step-mother held out a knife and handed it to john who gladly took it. He stretched out Kairi's arm and started to slash large lines across it. Kairi cried silently as the blood started dripping out of her arm and on the passage floor. John punched her and kicked her legs causing her to fall towards the floor while Glenda chucked a cloth at Kairi as if to say "clean up the blood", which Kairi did very quickly. Once Kairi got off the floor, John slapped her and said, "Now get to school. You're already late".

_Like you even care! _Kairi thought to herself as she limped towards the door. Her day had hardly started and she was already exhausted.

"And Kairi?" Kairi froze and turned her head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of her step-fathers glare. "That was just a taster of what would happen. Now OUT" John finished. With that, Kairi was out the door and heading for school to start her hell-like day...

**-Broken Sounds, Broken Hearts, Broken Souls-**

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. I know it's really short but this is my first story so I will try my hardest. I'll be posting 2 chapters at I time since I know I will slack off. Me + slacking off = bad story XD**

**The song in the flash back of this chapter was My Love Is A Stapler from the anime/Manga series K-on! I recommend you listen to the Mio and Yui duet of this really good and it shows how much Kairi and her mom love eachother.**

**Kairi = Yui's voice / Kairi's Mom = Mio's voice. They will be a song in each chapter hopefully :)**

**If you liked this then please review! More reviews = More Chapters! I love reviews as much as I love sugar cookies ^_^**

**I am NOT a fan of flames So don't bother writing them. I will delete them or just not read them, And that would be a waste of time wouldn't it ? But I do take criticism well :P For all you goof balls that love to criticize people to a pulp T_T Anyway, Ill try to update as soon as possible and…well….yeah…I do that a lot don't I (¬_¬) Oh Well…Byee x**

-Ilikesugercookiies- xx


	2. A Few kicks and punches

**Hey people. My second chapter up =D I worked hard on this one. I think i did a good job since I'm very lazy. I wouldn't write above 1000 words in school unless it was an essay.**

**Roxas: Really?**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Yepp :)**

**Roxas: FAIL**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Shut up and do the Disclaimer already..**

**Roxas: Kay... Ilikesugarcookiies does NOT own Kingdom Hearts OR Final Fantasy. Square Enix does. What she DOES Own is John, Glenda, Kyon, Kaito & Kana.  
**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: And I own YOU ,My little helper X3**

**Roxas: No...**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: You will be if you want a part in this story!**

**Roxas: Roxy At your service**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Roxy Huh? I could use that to torture you in the future**

**Roxas: Oh Shit...**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Anyway. Let's get on with the story =3**

Broken Sounds, Broken Hearts, Broken Souls

Chapter 2: A Few kicks and punches..

X..Ilikesugarcookiies..X

**Kairi's POV:**

I walked down the wet, muddy pathyway of my street. It was raining. It rained a lot here in shinra**. **But don't get me wrong. Shinra was great. It had all the technology you could get. The sun was always shine at day, and the moon and stars would sparkle like there was no tomorrow in the night. Shinra was a great place, just not the people in it.

I walked to the bus stop and sat there waiting for the bus to come. About minutes had gone and I was getting bored so I grabbed the bags zipper and pulled it across towards the left. I stuck my hand in the little space were I put my valuables and took out my green ipod.

I scrolled the playlist and saw All Time Low - Wieghtless. I grinned at the sight of this song and pressed play. After the song had finished, It had been 10 minutes since I was here. It takes me 15 minutes to get to school walking and I was already late. So what could that do?

Were the hell was this bus.

I soon saw a bus comming my way. I held my hand up to get his attention but he just drove straight passed me like I was invisible. The people at the back of the bus laughed at me as I stood there, soaking wet, watching the bus go right passed me.

It was then I had given up. It was already 8:20 and I was already late. I would be lucky if I got to school before homeroom ended. I dragged my legs down the wet road as I started my 15 minute journey down to the school.

xxx

I stepped into homeroom only to receive glares from everyone. Nobody liked me. Everyone fought I was just an Emo kid with mental problems. They fought this because when you went past my house, all you would hear was shouting or screaming. People called it the "Mad house". To be honest, it was.

I was just about to take my seat when the teacher, Mrs. Gainsborough stopped me. Her real name was Aerith but only I knew that because she was my Mums Best friend. She was a very nice teacher. She was one of the teachers who knew my secret and what goes on in my house. She would always help me out when I needed her most.

"Kairi you're late for class again. This is the 5th time this month. Is everything been alright in your house lately?" Aerith frowned.

"Sorry Mrs. Gainsborough and everything's ...okay." I said hanging my head down. I couldn't let Aerith worry about me more than she already has.

The class was starting to listen in on our conversation. That was not a good thing. They would turn suspicious then start spreading rumours about me in school.

I started rubbing my arm. It was really starting to hurt now. Aerith noticed this very quickly.

"Is there something wrong with your arm? You look like you're in pain." Aerith gave me a knowing look.

_That's because I am... _I thought.

"I was running to get to school and I tripped" I lied again. I felt really stupid saying this as I am really bad at lying and the class was starting to snigger and smirk.

"Okay but if you need me, my door's always open" Aerith said with a faint smile. She knew there was something wrong but she would ask about that privately with me.

The class had confused looks on there face's.

_Bastards. Trying to listen in on our conversation where you? _I thought to myself as I walked to my desk at the back corner of the class. That was my desk. MINE. I carved my name in every desk I had a class in just so people knew not to sit there. They would look at the desk, see my name, and run away from the desk like it had the plague.

The rest of homeroom was un-eventful. The bell rang and Aerith dismissed the class. I was going to be the first to exit the class but Aerith called me back.

**Aerith's POV:**

"Kairi, Could I speak to you for a minute?" Everyone looked at me and Kairi then carried on walking out the class. I walked up to her and we stood in silence for a few seconds until I decided to speak up.

"So what damage have they done now?" I said looking at Kairi with worried eyes._ I hope it's not that bad._ I thought to myself before she spoke up.

"A Few kicks and punches. A couple of cuts on my arm. Nothing terrible" She replied. I gave her one of those "OMG Are you okay?" looks.

"I'm okay Aerith. I cleaned up most of the blo-" I cut in before she could finish her sentence. "Why did they do such a thing?" I said.

"I woke up late." Kairi lied. She said it like it was nothing. To her it might be since it's happened before but anyone else would think otherwise. I felt like packing Kairi's bags right now and telling her to come live with me, but I knew that wasn't allowed as I have not adopted her. No one deserves that kind of punishment just for waking up late. I had no idea why anybody would want to hurt Kairi. Under all that black clothing was a very beautiful girl with a amazing personality, But nobody would know that because everyone, except a few on this island, would look at her for the first time then block her out like she never existed.

"Why don't you talk to someone? Ask them if you could stay somewhere else?"

"Because nobody else knows about my secret or my past. John said he didn't want people knowing my real Family was famous so he told me to say they died in a car crash"

That was true. They _did_ die in a car crash but that doesn't mean she had to keep hiding the truth to the world.

"But I don't think you should hide your past or your identity. It's not healthy." I said, knowing _exactly _what she would say next.

"You're one to talk. Other than me and the staff, who else in this school knows that you were my Mum's best friend, lead guitarist and FAMOUS?" Kairi smirked as she said this, knowing it would annoy Aerith.

"Nobody...but that does not matter right now. What matter's is that you can't keep going on like this! Do you really think that you can live like this Kairi? Your only 15! 15 year old girls like you are not supposed to live like this. And I don't think that Tifa would be-" It was just then that I had realized what I had said.

Before I could stop myself I heard the sniffle's coming from Kairi. She was crying. I had forgotten that she was still upset about that day.

**Flashback:**

_It was Kairi's 9th birthday and her family was getting ready to go to the restaurant. She watched as the siblings, 11 year old Kana, 12 year old Kyon and 15 year old Kaito fought there way through each other to get the window seat of there dads hummer. she giggled watching how happy they looked even when they were fighting._

_"Kai..." Kairi turned her head around to see her Mum right next to her. Once she fully turned, her mum spoke up. "Remember when I said 'Even if you can't see me, ill always be watching you'?"_

_"Yeah..." Kairi replied_

_"Here..." Kairi's Mom, Tifa gave her a little light pink box with a white ribbon on it. Kairi opened the box to see a Locket. It had a crown like symbol carved into it. The locket was silver with 6 pictures' inside it. Each picture was a picture of one of her family members. The first one being Kana, Second was Kyon and Kaito, Third was Kairi, Fourth was Tifa and Cloud, Fifth was The Whole Family And The Last picture had Kairi And Tifa together. Kairi was speechless. She had never seen such a beautiful Locket._

_"Its like a good luck Charm. Whenever you're alone or something or someone hurts you, just look at the locket. As long as it's with you, I will be to. Even if you can't see me" Tifa said smiling. Kairi took one last glance at her locket before throwing herself onto her mother._

_ Tifa being surprised at the sudden actions of her daughter, went wide eyed but still embraced her daughter in a motherly hug._

_"Thank you Mummy. It's the best present ever!" Kairi shouted happily._

_"NOW, let's get going before daddy and the other's get restless and leave us" Tifa announced as she picked up Kairi and headed towards the hummer. Once they were in the car, cloud spoke._

_"Took your time ladies. The kids wanted to sing some songs on the way there" He said as the turned to radio on. It stopped on The Transport Song. The song was really baby-ish but Kairi, being 9, still loved it and she knew that even though her sibling would act older, they loved it to._

_"YAY. THE TRANSPORT SONG" The kids yelled. Tifa and Cloud started off the song…_

_I built my car..._

_I love my car my car loves me, I built my car in a factory, my little car goes beep, beep, beep, beep beep beep beep beep, honk_

_Kairi, Kana, Kyon and Kaito sung along as well._

_I love my motorcycle my motorcycle loves me, I built my motorcycle in a factory, my little motorcycle goes, vroom vroom vroom, and my little car goes beep, beep, beep, beep, beep beep beep beep honk_

_i love my plane my train my train loves me, I built my train in a factory, my little train goes toot toot toot, and my little motorcycle goes vroom vroom vroom, and my little car goes beep beep beep beep beep beep honk_

_They kept singing until they heard sirens going off. A Group of drunken drivers was being chased by a police car and they were coming right towards the Hummer. Cloud was just about to turn but it was too late. _

_The car had already crashed into the hummer. _

_Kairi opened her eyes and crawled out of the thing that was on top of her. Once she was out she looked down to see her mother, lying there. Kairi started shaking her mother but nothing was working. "MOM! MOM WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP" Kairi pleaded for her mother to wake up but she didn't budge. Her mom had died. Right before her eyes. She ran up to her dad and screamed for help but he didn't respond either. _

_Her family was dieing one by one and she couldn't do anything to stop it. _

_Everything was going so fast for Kairi. One second she was happily singing with her family, and the next she was sitting on a chair with Aerith, being told that she and the drunken drivers were the only one's that survived. _

_And that her family died._

**End of flashback**

**Kairi's POV:**

I cried as I thought of the terrible Incident. The bell had already rang and people would be pouring into class any second now so I wiped away the moisture and the fresh tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Oh… I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't mean for you to cry." I could see that Aerith was on the verge of tears but she kept it in for my sake, which I was thankful for.

"It's okay. It's kinda sad that it all happened on my birthday ain't it?" I said half to myself, half to Aerith.

"Yeah" Was all she could say. I knew that if we spoke about it any longer, we wouldn't be able stop the tears from forming rivers down our cheeks. And I knew it too.

The students were walking into the class. Most of them stared at me and Aerith but I didn't care. I knew I was going to be late for class so I decided to end the conversation.

"Well, I'm going to head to class now. Do you mind if you could write me a pass?" I asked her.

"Sure." Aerith gave me a hug whispering in my ear "stay strong" before giving the slip to me. We received a few weird glances from the student's as I exited out the classroom.

"Such a beautiful girl. I hope she gets through all this" Aerith said, speaking her thoughts. She stood up straight and walked to her desk to start her first lesson.

Kairi made it to her first lesson just before the late bell rang.

xxx

* * *

**Well that was my second chapter! Hope you like it. The song in this chapter is something I found on the internet so I don't know who made it. Whoever did though, Thank you =D**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Kairi: Why did you give me such a sad past?**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Because I felt like it. And your character seemed more fitting *grins***

**Kairi: I don't deserve to be abused. Why couldn't you make Sora the abused Emo Kid?**

**Sora: Because I'm the cool kid in the story. AND you'll have to kiss me in the later chapters...**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: SORA! Don't ruin the story!**

**Riku: Your smart aren't you Sora. You've just ruined part of the story for all the readers.**

**Kairi: *shake's head in agreement***

**Sora: why don't we just pretend I didn't say that Okay?**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Fine. But you're doing the next chapter's disclaimer.**

**Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Roxas: YESS! IM FREEEEEEE-Oww Namine *rubs head***

**Namine: Idiot. You're still going to have to do the later chapter's...**

**Roxas: Aww Damn…**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Idiot**

**Kairi: Baka**

**Namine: Idiota**

**Riku: Ungas**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: What?**

**Riku: Filipino**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Oh...**

**Roxas: Okay we get it... Stop calling us... whatever you was calling us!**

**Sora: Yeah**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Okay Okay... Well next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed reading it X3**

**-Ilikesugarcookiies-**


	3. No One Will Ever Love You

**Yay! My third chappie! I think this one is going to be quite long. Sorry for not posting anything since summer. My school decided to throw bombs of homework at me '_' I think it's really sad that they decided to give us homework on the FIRST DAY BACK! I mean come on! On the first day back to school, people just want to see there friends again and see what's been going on, They do not want a pile of homework sitting on there bed waiting for them to do it (¬_¬)**

**Oh well. Enough about me. **

**Sora: Finally! Do you know how long I have waited for you to shut up?**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: The same amount of time it took to find your brain? Oh no! It must have been long!**

**Sora: T_T could you just hurry up so I can do the disclaimer and leave?**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Fine… Stupid idiot trying to act all cool with your stupid Keyblade and your "defy the laws of gravity" Hair and your Ever so big yellow clown shoes.**

**Sora: …. Are my shoe's really That big and…yellow?**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Yes Sora, Yes They Are…**

**Sora: Oh…**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Yeah…**

**Sora: Umm…**

**Roxas: OH WOULD YOU JUST HURRY UP ALREADY. I WANNA SEE THE REST OF THE STORY!**

**Ilikesugarcookiies & Sora: o.O**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Sora?**

**Sora: Huh? Oh! Uhh… DISCLAIMER – Ilikesugarcookiies Does NOT Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Square Enix Does. But she owns the rest E.g. Roxas…**

**Roxas: DOES NOT!**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Does Too, NOW Time for Chapter 3!**

**

* * *

**

Broken Sounds, Broken Hearts, Broken Souls

Chapter 3:No one will ever love you

X..Ilikesugarcookiies..X

**Kairi's POV**:

"Class Dismissed and remember to buy the special goggles for the project tomorrow" Said Professor Vexen.

Professor Vexen was my Science Teacher. He was a cool teacher but he could be really weird at times. My reason for saying this you ask? Because he is the only teacher that makes you call him "Professor" Like he was some Evil Scientist.

It was already Lunch time and I had not got picked on yet. I was surprised at first but then I came to my senses. They were going to do something big or worse. I decided to rid that fought out of my mind and put my books into my locker.

The halls had been a lot more crowded than usual today. It was hard walking through and around a lot of people who kept on mumbling "Freak", "Emo" or "Loser", But I was so used to it that it started to not effect me at all, which got a lot of the student body upset.

I stopped at my locker and twisted the combination a few times.

_I wonder when they will strike… _I thought to myself as I opened my locker. Is if on queue, A bunch of papers fell on top of me. I fell to the ground with a hard thud. I looked around me to see all my books scattered around me and a bunch of ripped papers. I picked up one of the scraps of papers and read what was on it.

_**Loser**_

I sighed as I read this. Haven't they learnt that writing "loser" on scraps of paper does not affect me anymore what so ever? They were just wasting there precious time. The kids around me started laughing at the scene. I didn't care. I ignored them completely and carried on reading the writing.

_**Emo**_

Eughh… The same thing with the loser comment. It does not affect me what so ever. The only thing that does upset me about this is that they think I'm Emo just because I'm wearing black. Just because people wear black, doesn't make you Emo, Goth or any other thing people call you when you wear black. The other word said,

_**Freak**_

You know what, I am a freak so if this comment had absolutely no meaning…

_**No one will ever love you**_

Okay that one had hurt. That was the first thing my Foster parents said to me …

**Flashback:**

_Kairi took out the frozen food and put it in the microwave. Even though her family was rich, they had decided to live life normally, with no maids, no mansion, just a normal sized house with a lovely backyard. This is why Kairi knew how to work a microwave._

_Dinner was silent. They just sat there and ate. Usually when you have dinner with your new family, they would ask you questions and you would ask them, but this family was different. _

_When dinner was over, Kairi looked at the clock. It was 8:30pm. She had only been with these people she called "foster parents" for 5 hours and she already had a disliking to them._

"_Well I guess ill be going to bed then." Kairi said as she ran up halfway through the stairs. She stopped when she didn't hear any footsteps following her. _

_"Hey! You're supposed to chase me up the stares like mummy and daddy did." Kairi gave a small pout at them, only to receive confused looks. _

_"Then you're supposed to read me "kingdom hearts" because it's Wednesday then your supposed to kiss my goodnight and say you love me!" Kairi grinned at the last part. She loved it when her parents said that to her._

"_No one will ever love you" Kairi heart had dropped. Did they just say no one would ever love her? That couldn't be true. Her family loved her right? _

"_That's not true… My parents, and Kyon, and Kaito, and Kana love me. They tell me all the time" Kairi argued._

"_And what happened to them? Huh? THEY DIED! They died and left a Pathetic, Bitchy, girl for US TO LOOK AFTER! Now shut the FUCK up and GO TO BED!" Yelled a annoyed John_

_Kairi was frozen to the ground. She had never been shouted at before. Not like that. It had all been new to her. Especially that word that rhymed with "Fire truck". Her eyes started to get watery and before she knew it, she was running up the stairs and into her room. _

_She jumped onto the bed and balled her eyed out. She lifted up her head and tried to look at the family photo with her blurry eyes. She held onto the locket her mother gave her and drifted off into the silent night._

**End of Flashback:**

The tears were trying to force its way between her eyelids and down her rosy cheeks. Kairi blinked a few time to get rid of the tears.

"Aww…Going to cry now are we?" A familiar voice said.

Kairi knew that voice anywhere.

Wherever trouble was, He'd be there.

He was like the king of the school.

Everyone was scared of him.

He was Tall, Toned and Built.

He was cocky, smart and arrogant.

He was the one with the goofy grin.

He was the "captain obvious" in the group.

They adored him, but they always envied him.

He was the one with the brown hair that defied the laws of gravity.

He was the one with charm, friends and everything you could dream for.

He was Sora!

* * *

**Well that's the 3****rd**** chapter done. I am quite happy with this one. I think it's like a taster of the way the story might go on like. I like the bit where Kairi was like 'that word that ryhmes with fire-truck' Though I still think I could have put more stuff in there. =/ please tell me if you think so to, and give me some ideas on how to make it better.**

**Riku: You're really asking the public on how to improve on your story?**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Yes. **

**Roxas: o.O**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Don't give me that look. I'm doing this to make you guys look good so SHUT IT**

**Sora: Damn! You made my intro look epic!**

**Kairi: Yeah but you're the bad guy…**

**Roxas: You're just jealous that Sora got a better introduction than you**

**Kairi: Tell me about your intro Roxas *gives Roxas a evil glare then smirks***

**Roxas: …**

**Kairi: Well then**

**Riku: Dude… You just got Owned! XD**

**Sora: Well this is a very interesting conversation..**

**Ilikesugarcookiies: Uh huh...OKAY! Next Chapter will be out soon. Till Then, See Ya! x**

**-Ilikesugarcookiies-**


	4. UPDATE on HOPE !

**Update - Hope**

Hey guys, Um... so I've been really busy this year, Doing homework and exams, projects and essays, going on three (yes three) holidays, learning Korean and Japanese, auditioning, expo's, birthdays and getting ready for next semester.. I've also been going to fan meet ups for K-pop. I have a indescribable love for k-pop and meeting my bias group SHINee in England, London at Abbey Road Studios completed my life ^_^  
Um, that was off topic...  
Anyway, As you can obviously tell, I haven't been updating. I'm sorry if this might disappoint you, but this story was just a tester, so I could evaluate my skills and see what level of writing I'm working at. I'm actually trying to figure out what to do with my life, whether I should go into the Media, Art or Writing a Book.. I still haven't really decided yet, but I'm trying .  
So, to put the long paragraph I was going to write for you in short,** I wont be continuing this story** (unless you guys want me too), and I don't think I'm going to be writing anything for a while because I have a singing audition to practice for, I think it was called "**MBC Star Audition EU**".

BUT, I do want to write **a new Kingdom Hearts-Final Fantasy crossover story Early September,** So I hope you guys look out for that one.  
**Thank you** to the people who reviewed and read this lame story xD  
Really, I do appreciate it ^^  
Well, I guess that's it then.. I think I should go now xD  
Good bye & Thank you 3

PS: Listen to 2NE1's new single **"I am the BEST"** and MISS A's new single **"Baby good Bye"**, They're AWESOME ^o^

Visit my Profile/Bio for my Email, Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, Youtube, Formspring, DeviantART and 6Theory :D  
I changed my Name to **Axyamiishii**, so don't try to find me on Ilikesugarcookiies.  
Email has changed to **.uk**.


End file.
